


The Hero's Guide

by Adorable_Gray_Panda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But there will be Frisk and Reader Friendship, I really love the skeleton bros, Multi, cute fluffiness will ensue, most likely there won't be any smut, reader is female, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Gray_Panda/pseuds/Adorable_Gray_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a 16 year old who has fallen into the game Undertale. What you didn't expect was to actually find yourself in game itself!  And even though you're there, only a couple of monsters can see you. It's almost like....you were never suppose to be there in the first place. Even in this situation, you find yourself falling head over heels for a certain skeleton(s?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter The Game: Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! The first chapter of a new story. I don't know if you're going to end up liking one skeleton, or two. I have heard of others doing something like this, but how it ends up will be up to you guys and me. Anyways, enjoy this story!~☆

"So, last time I was here, I didn't think it would take this long to get past the ruins of the game Mikey."

 

I was laying on a bean bag chair next to my pal Mikey, who happens to be a video game person. I would always come over and watch him play Legend of Zelda, or play Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 

 

"Yeah, well I'm trying to use mercy. Like that goat lady told me to." 

 

The game he was playing now is called Undertale. He's heard a lot about the game, It's supposedly an amazing game. I can't help but agree by what I've seen so far. It's so mysterious and pretty cool.

 

I watch Mikey play to the point where he's trying to get to the exit, which is what Toriel is trying to destroy.

 

I had come back from the kitchen holding a cereal bar, when I see the battle begin.

 

"Aw man, this is what I've been waiting for! "

 

Mikey begins to spare her at first, but then I see Toriel’s hits actually getting to him, and he's really concentrating on not dying.

 

"Dang it! At this rate she's going to kill me!"

 

I take another bite from my snack and shake my head slowly at him.

 

"That's what you get for choosing to play the hard version."

 

I see Mikey suddenly using his turn to fight.  I then made a grab for the laptop and chose to spare her instead. Toriel then begins to purposefully miss.

 

" Whoa there (y/n), what was that about? I was only going to hit her a few times. I figured if I weakened her enough-"

 

I punch the side of his arm, and he whines. "No way M. She told us to always use spare in the beginning, so let's listen to her and keep it that way."

 

Mikey shrugs and ends the battle peacefully with Toriel. "You're way too sentimental."

 

"And you're way too much of a nerd."

 

Mikey then saves it at this point, and turns his full attention to me.

 

"Yeah, but I'm the only guy you can tolerate,"

 

"And I'm the only girl you can talk to without becoming a stuttering mess."

 

We give each other a friendly smile, and we spend the rest of the Saturday watching some of Game Theorists videos.

 

~*~

 

Mikey would play the game even when I couldn't come over,  but he would talk to me on the phone while he was playing. I had learned about the silly skeleton brothers, and their silly shenanigans. Papyrus sounded so sweet and innocent. I wish I could hug the guy! And Sans sounded cool and gave off a charming aura. "He also shares the love of puns, just like you." Mikey groaned into the phone, as I just laughed at the puns he told me said shorter skeleton would use.

 

Also, there was Undyne, Napstablook, Nice Cream Guy, Burgerpants, Mettaton, Alphys, Monster Kid, and so many more! I then decided that I would play the game myself,  since I couldn't help but become curious at the game's unique story and characters.

 

Opening my laptop, I buy the game. It glitches a bit while it downloads though. I am using my older laptop, and it's been through a lot. I had my grandfather upgrade it, and now it has a touch screen and some other upgrades that I can never remember the names of. Nonetheless,  the game opens up, and I am met with a screen that asks for a name.

 

"Hmm...." I contemplate, but hear something almost like a whisper in my head.

 

_"Frisk...."_

 

I feel my hand go on autopilot and type in said name. "Frisk, huh?" The name then shakes, and I feel it as well, I hold onto my headphones tightly, the last thing I see is the name coming closer, and closer.......

 

~*~

 

I gasp and sit upright abruptly, hissing as I cradle my throbbing head. I am sitting in a  bed of yellow flowers. "Did I fall? But, from where?" I look up and see pitch black. I check out my surroundings, and my eyes spot a child laying face first on the flowers.

 

"T-they look dead!!" I think in my head. I was proven wrong when the child's hand twitches, and their head pops up. They shake the dirt and grass out of their short brown hair, and they look right at me. Well, they seem to be looking right at me. Their eyes are shut.

 

"Uh....hello there? Are you okay, cuz it looks like you fell from up there and I don't think it's humanly possible to survive that without a few broken bones...."

 

The kid signs to me. _'You did too'_

 

Wait, I don't even know sign language very well, how did I understand? 

 

"Well, first things first: I'm (y/n), what's your name?"

 

The child signs the name Frisk, and I remember that was the name I typed into the game. The game I was going to play until.....

 

"This makes no sense... how am I here if I was just playing.....just playing....."

 

What was the name of the game again?The child helps me up, and signs to me, 

 

_'I don't know what's going on either. This is the first time something like this has happened....'_

 

They look like they're deep in thought, but then they look up and give a an encouraging smile.

 

_'What I do know, is that you are suppose to be like a guardian for me. You help me make decisions here so we can make it out of here.'_

 

"So, like a guide?"

 

Frisk nods, and I look longingly up at the darkness. "I really don't have a choice, do I?" The child gives me a pity shrug, nodding their head.

 

I sigh, feeling small again, when I used to get lost at the supermarket. I bend down and put a hand on each of the child's shoulders. "I'm not gonna lie Frisk, but I'm kinda scared. Just being put into a situation like this with not the faintest memory as to how I got here, others would understand. "

 

Frisk holds my hand and gives it a squeeze. 

_'It's okay, I am too. But I believe you will do the right thing!'_

 

I can't help but feel my heart melt for the kid. "Thanks little buddy."

 

"Howdy there human.....s.?" 

 

We both turn towards the voice. A yellow flower with a face was staring at us with a smile, but it looks between the both of us confusedly. "Well golly gee! Isn't this a surprise! There are two humans! Don't worry you two, I bet you're both pretty confused right now. I guess it's up to little ole' me to show ya how things work around here!"

 

I feel this uncomfortable tugging in my chest. Suddenly, there is a floating, glowing heart in front of me. It's a periwinkle color, and there was something inside of it. I couldn't tell what, because I looked over at Frisk in alarm. They had a red heart in front of them, and they looked just as dumbstruck as I was.

 

"Now, down here we share something called LOVE. You want some love, don't ya? Then here," I felt something change in the flower's demeanor, but just as quickly as I felt it, it disappeared again. "Walk into my friendliness pellets!"

 


	2. Toriel and the Skeleton Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapter is too long, but I do want to split it into two parts. Here it is!

 

 

Alarms were going off in my head. Frisk didn't seem to notice how suspicious this was. The flower shoots some "friendliness pellets" and the child slowly makes their way towards one. I put a hand on their shoulder and the heart dodges the pellets in sync with their body.

 

"You missed them... the goal is to let your soul catch as many of these as you can. Here, let's try again!"

 

"So, these hearts are our souls? I don't know about you, Flowey, but I can't let you do that to the kid."

 

We dodge them all again, and Flowey's face changes as fast as their demeanor. 

 

"You....What are you?"

 

"I am this kid's protector." I use an arm to shield them. The flower chuckles, then laughs out loud hysterically. 

 

"It doesn't matter who you are, but you must already know what's going on....so I guess you've been playing with me too."

 

There are white pellets surrounding us on all sides. I use my sisterly instinct to pull Frisk into my grasp and use my body as a shield. Flowey laughs at this, his face a haunting, dark look.

 

"It's futile you filthy human! In this world, it's kill, or be killed! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"

 

The white flecks begin to close in on us both. Frisk holds onto me, shaking with fear. Out of nowhere, a fireball hits the Flowey square in the face and up roots him. We look up, and something clicks in my head. A giant goat lady walks over, and gives us a hand to help us up.

 

"What a cruel creature to pick on such youth. Are you alright human?"

 

~*~

 

 

**I'm in the game.....this can't be real.....**

 

Of course my first reaction was to jump back with Frisk, away from Toriel's hands. She looks at us with a startled look, which then turns to a hurt one.

 

"Do not be afraid my child. I am a monster you can trust."

 

Frisk looks over at me, waiting for my response. "Frisk, we're in a game. The same game Mikey was playing and the same game I was playing before I got here. I just....give me a minute to calm down."

 

Frisk nods and signs to Toriel _'My friend needs a moment.'_

 

Toriel smiles at the child, and agrees to wait. After reaching the conclusion that I am in a dream that is all too real and convincing, I get up and take hold of Frisk's hand. Toriel then leads us through some puzzles and even tests Frisk at going at it alone. After teaching Frisk about how to spare an opponent, she then has to run an errand and gives the child a very outdated flip phone.

 

"Do call me when you feel the need my child. Please do not hesitate to."

 

We wander around some more, and we end up bumping into some monsters who picked some fights with us. Each time I led Frisk into sparing the creatures everytime. "No matter what they do Frisk, we have to spare them."

 

_'Why?'_

 

"Because fighting isn't going to fix anything, it's only going to make things worse."

 

The child smiles warmly. _'You know, I can't remember anything about how this works anymore. But I have you here, so I don't have to worry.'_

 

I give the child a quizzical look, but I give their hand a squeeze at the compliment.

 

We make it to Toriel's house, and she is very welcoming in Frisk being here. She also gives her a slice of cinnamon- butterscotch pie. (So that's why she called about that earlier!) She never acknowledged my presence though, but I wasn't judging. Given from my confident attitude, I'm not actually like that at all. I'm actually pretty meek and awkward, but I can be independent when I have to. Most people think I'm invisible anyways, so it's not like I wasn't used to it.

 

Frisk, on the other hand was not taking it. They insisted that Toriel also bring a second slice for me. Toriel chuckled, and came back with it. "You have such an imagination. What is you friend's name?" She had chuckled.

 

"Um, I'm right here Toriel. You don't have to ask Frisk my name."

 

Toriel flat out ignored me. That kinda ticked me off, and also Frisk. They signed in a flurry of movements, their cheeks puffing out in anger.

 

_'She's (y/n), and for the last time, she's right here! Why are you being mean to her?!'_

 

Toriel looks shocked at the child's outburst. "Child? I am confused. I cannot see what is a figment of you imagination, an imaginary friend. I am sorry if I am upsetting you."

 

I pale, my appetite gone. We were sitting on the bed that Frisk and I took a nap in, and Toriel was standing in front of Frisk. She can't see me. This whole time she had been talking to just Frisk, because she didn't even think I existed. From the very beginning, she didn't say "humans" She had said "human".

 

But Flowey could see me, why would it be different for Toriel? Frisk looks over at me helpless, and I just pat their back. "It's okay kiddo, I don't know what's up, but I don't want her to think you're mentally insane."

 

Frisk nods, signing, _'Okay (y/n). But at least eat your pie, it's getting cold.'_

 

Toriel chuckles at Frisk's one sided conversation with their "imaginary friend". She leaves just as I begin to dig into the dessert. Once I'm done, we get up and I grab a hold on the kid's shoulder.

 

"Aren't we suppose to be finding a way back....up?" Frisk ohs, in a mute way, and we decide to tell Toriel that sadly, we would not be staying for long. She is sitting by the  fireplace reading a book about....snails? She looks up at Frisk, and gives them a questioning look.

 

"Is something wrong my child?"

 Frisk breaks the news to her, but we do not get the reaction we thought we would get. At first, the goat lady would try to change the subject. But, she then stood up and announced where the exit was.

 

"I am going to destroy it. Please, go to your room like a good child."

 

She leaves, and I urge Frisk to follow her. "Please, I am only doing this for your own good. Do not follow me any longer." I urge Frisk to push on.

 

"This is your final warning, turn back now before it is too late."

 

Still, we continue. Toriel turns, and she huffs out,

 

"You humans are all the same. Ungrateful and only ever think about leaving me. Do you not understand that I am doing what is best for you!?"

 

The tugging returns, and so do our souls. Toriel looks between me and Frisk. She moves her mouth, but no words come out. She snaps out of it and begins to attack us.

 

I take hold of the kid's hand and we dodge  expertly from each attack. Unfortunately,  we stumble and a fireball heads Frisk's way. I pull them, but not fast enough, as the side of their soul gets singed. I see what looks like a health bar from the child go down a little. This angers me, and I yell at Toriel. 

 

"What was that for! We're not even trying to do anything but go home. If you're going to fight, then shoot at me and not the kid!"

 

Toriel looks guilty, but attacks nonetheless. "Stand behind me Frisk, I'll take this since you took one already." They protest, but I just give them a thumbs up. "Hey, we're a team now. If you get hit, then so do I."

 

The fireball heads right at my soul, but then glitches. It doesn't get the chance to touch it before it disappeared. All three of us look in awe. What just happened?!

 

Toriel shoots again, but this time I can tell she is purposefully missing. "Just like in the game," I think to myself. We spare Toriel, and she finally gives in.

 

She hugs Frisk, and wishes her luck on her journey. She then tells me without looking, 

"I don't know what you are, but please accept my apologies. And take care of the child from harms way." She turns to leave, and I can tell that even though she's crying, she's reassured because I'm here. Frisk opens the door and goes through. I look back one more time. "Don't worry Toriel, I won't let anyone lay a finger on them." I think it was my imagination, but I thought I saw Toriel turned around to give a bewildered glance my way. Like she actually heard me. I never made sure, because I'm through the doors and they shut behind me.

 

~*~

 

 

There is snow everywhere. So much, more than I've ever seen in my lifetime. "Frisk, look at all of this! It's so beautiful." The child holds the same look of fascination as I do, as we trudge through the blanketed ground. I notice that I'm not making any foots prints in the snow. More like my feet are fazing through it. 

 

They sneeze, rubbing their arms to produce heat. I remove my sweater and put it on them. "It isn't much, but it'll keep you warm for now." 

 

_'But I don't want you to get sick!'_

 

I give them a wave of my hand. "Psh, don't worry about it. I'm your guide and protector,  you are my first priority."

 

Although I am invisible, I can still feel the cold biting down on me. Hand in hand, we continue to walk the snowy path until we reach a bridge with large wooden poles that were too far apart. I just pull on, but Frisk stops in place, frozen. "What's wrong?"

 

They quickly sign, _'I think someone is here.'_ We then hear the shuffle of twigs and snow behind us. "Human.....don't you know how to greet a new friend. Turn around and shake my hand..."

 

The voice was deep, with a lazy tone. We both turn, and Frisk shakes the hand of the voice. They jump back in surprise from the fart sound that comes after it. The voice laughs, a sound that leaves goosebumps on my arms. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand. Classic."

 

I finally get a good view of the perpetrator.....and my eyes go as big as saucers. He was a short skeleton, wearing a plush looking blue jacket, some basketball shorts, and rocking some pink slippers. He looked....kinda cute actually.

 

Snap out of it (y/n)! I stand between him and the kid. No way am I taking chances with a stranger. The skeleton blinks in surprise, looking back and forth from me to Frisk.

 

"There are two of you....." He more of stated this instead of asked. His eyes went dark,  becoming hollow voids. "I don't know who you are.....but you're probably dangerous pal." His left eye flickers a blue light, and I am frozen in fear. Frisk then decides to butt in.

 

_'Leave her alone bag of bones! We don't know who you are either, but you don't see us attacking you.'_

 

They wag a finger in his face, but then immediately turn around and smile at me. _'Hey! (Y/n), Mr. Skeleton can see you!'_

 

I do a double take. Yeah, he can see me! "Well, that's ice to know kid." Frisk giggles at my pun, and the skeleton looks at me with what looks like an impressed grin.

 

"Sorry, I guess I just jumped to conclusions. I can be such a bone head sometimes." I knew it. So he is who I thought he was.

 

"So you're Sans! I should've snow-n. Mikey told me about you and your brother. I didn't get to see you two, so I didn't know what you looked like."

 

Sans narrows his eyes at me. He then asks to see my soul. _'Are you going to fight her?!'_ Frisk asks worriedly. "No, I just want to see it."

 

He gently tugs my soul out from my chest, and smiles upon seeing it. There was something inside of it. It was a fire that flickered every now and again. Sans places it back in me, and sighed in relief. 

 

"You're soul is very beautiful, you know that? I can tell a good soul when I see one." I blushed and fumbled with the hem of my shirt. "T-thankyouverymuch...." Frisk eyes me with a smug look. I've never seen a face like that on them before. They move their eyebrows up and down while pointing at Sans.

 

This child is going to be the death of me. "Well, we must get going if we're gonna find the exit from...here. What do you call this place?" Sans winks at me. "The Underground. You two don't know much, do ya?" Frisk and I nod apologetically. 

 

"Kid, don't tell me you don't know either." Frisk looks confused. _'Sorry Mr.- I mean Sans. I know this place, yet I also don't. Something has messed up my memories.'_ I feel guilt surround me like a blanket.

 

"That might be my fault. I'm pretty sure the girl playing the game that shouldn't even be real, isn't supposed to fall into the game. Literally." 

 

They both look at me, obviously not understanding what I'm saying.  "Oh boy, well, why don't we sit down."

 

~*~

 

 I told them as much as I could. They're both trying to take this all in. Well, Frisk is. Sans just seems so deep in thought, I can see the bags under his eyes. "But you're still a human, right?" 

 

"Well of course."

 

He stands up and puts a skeletal hand on my shoulder. "Well then pal, welcome to the group of the-only-ones-that-already-understand-the-concept- that-this-is-a-time-warping-weird-place. We're probably the only ones you can tell about what you know. Every time you reset, they aren't going to remember anything anyways."

 

Reset? I don't comprehend what he's saying, but I can tell Sans is much less lazy than he let's on. I feel the need to comfort the stressed out skeleton, but Frisk gives me another one of their pervy looks. "Thanks, I guess. Anyways, I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name's (y/n). I love your puns, pun master." Sans lights up at this, and his grin widens. 

 

Frisk however does not want Sans to go into another pun filled sentence, and tugs my pant leg. _'We need to get going.'_

 

I agree, and we both are about to leave when Sans suddenly stops us. "Hey, would you guys mind doing me a favor? Papyrus is a human hunting fanatic, and it would really make his day if you two played along with his puzzles."

 

I can already imagine how heartbroken the taller skeleton would be if we didn't show up. "Okay, but I don't think he'll see me." Sans shrugs. "It's cool, that just means you can help the kid out without him noticing. Although, my bro's puzzle aren't dangerous. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. Isn't he the best?"

 

We pass through the bars and make it to a sentry post. There is also a randomly odd shaped lamp to our left. We hear hurried footsteps coming towards our direction. "Quick! Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." I take Frisk behind it and tell them not to move. I then return beside Sans, and despite myself, I feel nervous. Sans looks over and sees this, and entwined his hand with mine. 

 

"Chill out (y/n), it's cool." I am blushing profusely, and the lamp gives us a thumbs up. Is this kid actually encouraging this?! The hand hides back behind the lamp right when a certain skeleton appears. He's even more adorable than I expected. "SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LAZING AROUND! SHOULDN'T YOU BE LOOKING OUT FOR ANY HUMANS THAT PASS BY?"

 

His volume was loud, but I thought it wasn't too bad. Papyrus looks to his brother's left, looking right at me. I grip Sans hand a little tighter, and he looks rigid.

 

"SANS, WHO IS YOUR FRIEND HERE?"

 

So he can see me too! I shyly wave at Papyrus, and he waves back with a gentle smile. I guess he could tell I was scared. Sans' smile turns into a lazy grin.

 

"She new around here. Says she's from Waterfall. (Y/n), this is my bro Paps. Paps, (y/n)."

 

I felt bad about Sans lying to Papyrus, but he is sticking his neck out for me. "Hey, can I hug your brother?" Sans looks at me amused. "Sure thing pal." I take a running start and jump into Papyrus' arms. He reacts quick enough to hug me back.

 

"I heard so much about you! I couldn't help but feel the need to hug you cuz you're so sweet!" Papyrus has an orange tint on his cheeks. He Nyeh heh heh's, and strikes a pose with me in his arms.

 

"OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM KNOWN AND BELOVED BY ALL!" 

 

He sets me down, and he then notices the lamp. 

 

" BROTHER WHY IS THERE A RANDOM LAMP HERE? IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PRANKS AGAIN? BECAUSE IF IT IS, I AM NOT GOING TO FALL FOR IT!"

 

Papyrus makes a big exit, not before waving goodbye to us both. "Okay Frisk, it's safe to come out now."

 

Frisk walks over and motions me to crouch down to their level. _'The skele-bro's have the hots for you, you are such a skeleton magnet, you sly dog you.'_

 

Why?! My face is burning! I am going to wipe that cheeky look off of that child's face. "*Coughs awkwardly* So, where to now Sans?" Sans walks ahead of us, holding my hand again.

 

"I don't know (y/n), you're the skeleton magnet. You tell me." 

 

Even though I knew they were both teasing me, I also wasn't arguing. Sans also gave me a chance to move my hand away, but I instead leaned closer to him. From the corner of my eye, I see his face turn a cerulean blue, and he scratches his cheekbone while looking away flustered.


	3. Let's Hope It Wasn't A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping track of updates on two stories is kinda difficult. But I love typing these down, it's so much fun! ^-^

 

A few minutes of walking, and I just couldn't take it.

 

"Yeah....I should probably get back to the child. You know, I'm just going to- yup."

 

I had awkwardly slipped my hand out of the skeleton's grasp. Sans just shrugged and walked on ahead, sliding his hands back into his hoodie pockets. I then made my way over to Frisk. _'What was that?'_

 

I looked away and acted like I didn't know what they were talking about.

 

"Um, what was what?" The kid puffed out their cheeks and gave me an annoyed look. _'Sans was all lovey dovey with you and you just pushed it aside.'_

 

I bit my lip and huffed. "You're over exaggerating with the whole "lovey dovey" stuff. Look, it's just.....it's just that I've never needed to worry about this because I just didn't take any interest. And now I'm feeling weird, but I don't think it's what you think it is Frisk. And it's kinda scary. Scratch that: I'm partially terrified!" I squeeze Frisk's hand and they look up at me. "I've never dated and I _might_ have some trust issues. Anyways, dating is out of the question. Putting myself in a vulnerable state, my heart on a silver platter is a no go. My older sister, she had some bad boyfriends. Her experiences taught me how some guy's don't always love you like you thought. I don't want someone to break my heart like that... and now, I don't know what to do but hide or get away..."

 

Frisk looks up ahead at the shorter skeleton who had walked pretty far ahead. They then nod and tell me, _'Okay, I understand. I'm sorry if I was trying to push it earlier, I didn't know.'_ I ruffled the kiddo's brown hair and they laugh and try to get away. "Well, thanks for being mature about it. I don't usually spill my guts out like that to just anyone."

 

Sans then stops, and we notice what he's looking at. It was this odd yellow spiky shape that was glowing and levitating. "That reminds me kid, I don't suppose you've forgotten to save?" Sans looks over at the child, and they walk up to the weird thing and gives us a thumbs up. Before they could touch it, I react.

 

"Hold it! What's going to happen to me?" Sans and Frisk then remember that I'm not a part of their world, therefore who knows what's bound to be? Sans then guesses, "Since you're not a from here, then most likely you'll be sent back to your world." 

 

I contemplate this. "That's good, but I'm talking more along the lines of how am I going to come back here. If I can come back here." Frisk nods worriedly at Sans. _'Yeah! I want  (y/n) to come back!'_

 

Sans starts to think about this using his knowledge from the quantum physics book he's been reading. _***If these two alternate dimensions were able to collide for her to be in the game, then if she uses the same device she used to get here, our reality and her's should be able to intercept again.***_

 

The skeleton puts a reassuring bony hand on my shoulder. "Just use the same thing that got you here again on the same device. Don't worry about it, to you we're just fictional characters anyways. Why care?" Although that came out pretty bitter, Sans wasn't going to take any chances that his hypothesis could fail and never see her again.

 

 _ ***Gotta be immune to your emotions Sans, don't get too attached.*** _ He had been teasing you earlier, but only because you were the newest thing to have happened down here. He's been living this life over and over, timeline after _life crippling_ timeline. Seeing you was a breath of fresh air.

 

I felt the bony hand remove itself after a few pats. He was right. Why should it bother me if I can't return? But....

 

I slowly inhale and exhale, relaxing myself. I then nod at Frisk. "Go ahead, it has to happen sooner or later. Let's make it now." The child then touches the object and after a few moments nothing happens, but then I feel that same shaking feeling when I entered the game. White light blinds me from all around, and all I can remember hearing before everything goes quiet is someone calling out my name....

 

~°•☆•°~

 

.

.

.

 

"__/n__.."

 

"_y__).."

 

".... (y/n)!!!"

 

"Get up you lazy dip hat!"

 

I shoot up from my desk and see my oldest sister looking down on me with annoyance. She has the house phone in hand and is handing it to me. "It's for you. Also, it's been ringing for almost half and hour. Pay attention next time." I take it and she just leaves my room with a huff. She's been moody lately. _***She has been trying to cut back on the cussing, that's probably it.***_  I thought, rubbing my cheek that has my laptop's keyboard indented into the soft flesh.

 

I hold up the phone to my ear and slur a sleepy, "Hello?"

 

"(Y/N)!!!"

 

I pull the phone away from my now ringing ear. I rub my poor ear and use the other one to listen into the phone. "Seriously? Are you trying to piss me off?" Mikey croaks out a small apology and switches subjects. "But I called you because of an emergency!"

 

I was alert now. "What?! What's wrong!?" Mikey chuckles and I hear him using his laptop. Well, trying to that is. "A gamer emergency. I was just playing the game Undertale earlier, and all of a sudden, wham! The power goes out of my laptop. Now it's on again, but for some reason, I can't play it anymore. Actually, more like it won't let me. I think some other people have been complaining about it online too. The creator is trying to see if he can fix the problematic glitch."

 

"So, you called just to inform me or...?" Mikey seems to have given up and returns to the phone. "Yeah, also because I heard you telling me you wanted to get the game too, and it was around the same time you decided to get it when this happened, right? I wanted to see if you have this same problem." I look over at my forgotten, dingy laptop. I see the game in my files, and I click on it. The game opens up on it's home screen, the same cute tune playing.

 

"So, what exactly happens?" I asked him. "Okay, so I'll try to open up the file but everytime I click on it, the home screen is glitched out and the tune has this glitchy weird thing going on with it. It'll only stay open for three seconds, and then it closes by itself. Freaky, huh (y/n)?"

 

I feel myself freeze up. My game was working just fine. I then sneeze as I feel the chilly environment. Of course my parents always had the air conditioning blasting freezing air inside the house. I rub my arm and my breath hitches in my throat.

 

"(Y/n)? You there? You aren't trying to talk to me with your mouth full of cheerios again, are you? Because if you are, I've told you before and before that-"

 

I let him ramble off without listening because I'm too busy marveling terrifyingly about the fact that the sweater I had been wearing earlier was gone. The same sweater I had given to Frisk.

 

"...I'll. ....call you back Mikey..."

 

I then hang up just as I hear him complaining about how I don't seem to be listening to him.

 

~°•☆•°~

 

I wake up and get ready for the day. I skip breakfast like always and ride my bike to school. I took the ride as a chance to snap myself out of it. _ ***Come on (y/n)! Just get through school today so that we can try and literally go back into the fictional game on my laptop.***_

 

I stop riding my bike and make a face at how ludacris that sounded. "DAMMIT! Why does _everything_ happen to _me_?!" I yell out. There was an old lady walking her poodle. She gives me a strange look, and I ride off again as I feel that I've humiliated myself enough. Too much for a Tuesday morning.

 

I make it to school, and my mind numbs over. Just like everyday at ~~hell~~ , I'm more like a walking zombie going from class to class. But this time, I can't get a certain game out of my head for long.

 

During lunch time, Mikey joins me outside . He takes out his packed lunch and idly chats with me. "-but it really is unbelievable. The game has gone awry! Too bad you didn't even get the chance to play it yourself (y/n)." He gives me an apologetic look and notices that I'm spacing out.

 

"Hey, you okay?" He puts a hand on my shoulder. The touch catches my attention. "Yeah, yeah. So...can you tell me more about the player of the game? The kid you play as."

 

Mikey takes a bite from his sandwich and hums. "Well, they're not much of a talker. But the kid is _pretty_ good at flirting. He's, um, she's...? I don't know their gender. But since I named them Mike Jr, I guess it's a boy now."

 

Now that I think about it, Frisk is usually talked to using neutral pronouns. _***I wonder...*** _ Mikey throws a cheese puff at me and it hits me right in the face. " _Heeelloooo_? Earth to (y/n)! I'm losing you again. You sure you aren't sick or something? Cuz I could take you to the nurse's office." This time he was serious. He had a look of concern.

 

I rolled my eyes and retort. "Yes _mom_. I don't need you to baby me!" He then switches that tight lipped look with a goofy grin again. That's more like it. He playfully punches my shoulder and looks away. "Yeah, well if you ever need to talk to somebody about anything, you know I'm here for you." 

 

_***Maybe you can tell him. Now seems like the perfect time...*** _

 

"Actually, Mik-"  the bell goes off. I stand up and mentally sigh in relief. Saved by the bell! Mikey gets up as well and we both throw away our trash. "What were you going to say back there?" I look off to the side, pretending to think.

 

" _Weeeeeeeeeeeeelll_....I was going to tell you that I'm _so_ crushing you in the next super smash bros Brawl battle because I _always_ _do!~_ " I say in a sing song voice. I walk off to class with Mikey not far behind, fuming. "When you come over today, I am **absolutely** gonna own you this time!!!"

 

~°•☆•°~

 

 

Mikey rode the bus to and from school, so we went our separate ways. Finally, I was free!!! I had to endure two more classes after lunch, but at least Mikey was suffering with me. I made it home as fast as I could and yanked off my hair band, releasing my locks from the tamed ponytail. I also took off my jacket and was about to call out to my mom that I was going to be going over to a friend's house....

 

....Until I remembered that I had this huge problem on my hands and **uuuuuuuuggggghhh**!!

 

I have to go back there, I need to know if I wasn't just being a klutz and lost my sweater somewhere. And that I didn't just dream up me being in the game. I took my cell out of my backpack and dialed Mikey. He wasn't answering, so I left a message for him. "...Hey Mikey, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about this. I can't hangout today....something came up. Call me back  later." I hang up and ease myself into my wheelie chair.

 

I turn on my laptop on my desk and open up the game file. Before I "play" the game again, I try out something. _ ***Who knows? Maybe I'll get good reception there.***_ I slip my phone into my jean pocket and start the game. And just like last time, everything shakes and a white light blinds me.

 

I wake up leaning against a tree. I feel the snow between my fingers as I slowly pick some up in my hand. "I-I can't believe this.... **YES!**!" I jump up and I now notice the child right by me, still wearing that same sweater I gave them. _'(Y/n)! You glowed when I saved my progress and quit. But you only disappeared for a few minutes before you came back glowing again!'_

 

I poke the child's arms. Yup. 100% real. I take in my surroundings and remember where we left off. I turn to face the kid again, **determination** bursting in my soul. "This is great, I _think_. So Frisk, where to?"

 


	4. Puzzles and Papyrus' Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does say in the pairings that there's reader/Sans and reader/Papyrus. So yeah... (I didn't know if there would be enough moments with you and Paps to even count as a pairing, but who knows. We'll just have to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does say in the pairings that there's reader/Sans and reader/Papyrus. So yeah...   
> (I didn't know if there would be enough moments with you and Paps to even count as a pairing, but who knows. We'll just have to see how this story goes.)

 

"So, how come Sans didn't just straight out show you to Papyrus?"

 

The kid and I were walking along the snow filled path, Frisk still wearing my sweater. Being the numbskull I was, I had not thought of bringing a jacket along with me. I was wearing my Stitch shirt that had in white letters "Ohana".

 

_'Because it's Sans. He has to mess with his brother a bit before he actually shows him a human. He can't help it.'_

 

Now that I think about it, Frisk had told me that Sans went off ahead to wait for us with his brother. But I don't remember him telling them what the game plan was. Like they were reading my mind, the child look at me and lightly tap the side of their head.

 

_'Little by little, I'm remembering things.'_

 

I smile at them and then hear some voices up ahead. We make it in time to see Sans and Papyrus bickering. Well, more like Papyrus was scolding the shorter of the two. "BROTHER, WHY MUST YOU BE SO CYNICALLY PUNNY AND PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH SAID PUNS!!!" Sans only shrugged, giving Papyrus a lazy smile.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Paps, but I swear that I'm not doing them on porpoise..."

 

". . ."

 

". . ."

 

". . . SAAAAAAAAAANNS!!!!"

 

I couldn't supress my laughter any longer. I can't believe Sans used that pun. And Papyrus' reaction was hilarious! They're like a comedy duo! Frisk was also chuckling, their laugh being a soft tinkling sort. This caught the skeleton brothers attention

 

They then did this thing where they looked at us, then at each other, and back to us until they were spinning uncontrollably. We watched, amused. They then come to a complete stop.

 

Papyrus gasps and points at the child. "SANS!! IS THAT A HUMAN!?!" Sans looks over at us slowly. "I think that's a rock." I just now notice the rock beside us. Papyrus then deflates and frowns at the snow. "OH..." I feel my heart grow heavy at the sight. I just want to hug the guy, er, skeleton again to make him feel better.

 

"What's that beside the rock?" Papyrus then squeals in joy and strikes a pose. "GREETINGS HUMAN!! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I WILL BE CAPTURING YOU! THEN I'LL TURN YOU IN TO CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND SHE WILL TAKE YOU TO THE KING AND...AND THEN....WELL, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THAT... BUT NO MATTER!! I WILL FINALLY GET THE THINGS I TRULY DESERVE!! FAME, BECOME A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, GET SHOWERED BY KISSES EVERYDAY!!! YOU SHALL HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY PUZZLES, CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!!!"

 

And just like that, he spins away. Wait what.

Sans winks at us and in the blink of an eye, he's gone. "Do you think Papyrus even noticed I was there?" Frisk shrugs and we continue on.

 

~°•☆•°~

 

The next few moments were....memorable. Papyrus had finally taken notice of my presence and dragged me to the other side of the first puzzle. "(Y/N)! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL, THIS PUZZLE WAS DESIGNED TO CAPTURE HUMANS. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT ON IT!" I tried to explain to him that I couldn't go with him, but Frisk gave me an okay sign. They could handle these puzzles themselves.

 

And they did. I got worried about the electricity puzzle, and the one puzzle with all this random dangerous stuff everywhere. But my worries were dissolved when the child made it through, even if it was because Papyrus had made a few errors here and there.

 

When we got to Sans' puzzle, I decided to chat up the tall skeleton. "You're sure you're okay? That looked like it really hurt." Papyrus' scarf/cape had been lightly singed at the edges from the electricution. "IT IS FINE (Y/N)! I AM A STRONG SOLDIER WHO HAS GONE THROUGH INTENSE TRAINING WITH THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!! THAT PUZZLE WAS CHILD'S PLAY!! NYEH HEH HEH!" 

 

The skeleton strikes another pose, and I giggle at his silliness. He did notice me cringing at his words. "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" I didn't want to admit that although I'm okay with his level of sound, my ears were saying otherwise. "I guess...I have sensitive hearing, so if it's no problem with you, would it be okay to tune it down a little?" 

 

Papyrus makes an "oh" with his (might I say very) malleable mouth-teeth. He clears his throat and clasps his hands behind his back as he bends down to face me. "How About This, Is This Suitable To Your Hearing?" He looks like a gentleman doing that. For some reason, I couldn't speak. My stomach felt like something was fluttering in it. Instead, I nod and he smiles. I then see the kid run up to us with their finished crossword puzzle. 

 

"Good job kiddo!! You're pretty good at these things." Frisk jumps up and down at my appraisal. I then feel a familiar tingling in my nose. I let out a small sneeze that then turns into a couple. The skeletons jump back and look at me in surprise. Frisk on the other hand signs, _'It's the cold, isn't it? Here, you can have your sweater back, I knew you were going to catch something!'_

 

I shake my head and stop the child from removing the sweater. "No way, you're younger than me, and it would feel wrong if I was warm and you were freezing." I then feel a soft material being placed around my neck. "Fear Not (Y/n), I Will Lend You My Scarf!" I am about to say something, but Papyrus only shakes a finger in my face.

 

"It Is My Duty To Protect And Serve My Fellow Monsters! It Is Quite Funny, I Guess Even Ghost Monsters Can Get Cold Too!"

 

I look over at Sans and I can just feel the guilt dripping from him. I myself also felt really guilty. Papyrus thinks I'm also a monster. No wonder he was being nice to me. ***Did you really think he would be okay with befriending you, knowing you were a human? When he finds out, he's never going to even see you at all!***

 

My stupid head was filling me with all this negativity. I hate it so much, I didn't notice I was grimacing into the orange scarf. "Are You Okay (Y/n)?" I shake myself out of it and give him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, just thinking." Sans breaks the ice by reminding us that the human still has a few more puzzles to go through. As I follow the skeletons to the next human trap, I study my hands. Looking at them closely, I confirm that I actually am see through...

 

~°•☆•°~

 

Everything went to shit.

 

 

 

 

"Wait, Papyrus is going to fight Frisk?" 

 

Sans looks at the conversation that his brother and the kiddo were having. From countless timelines before, he already knows that his brother is leading up to it. "Yeah, but it's cool. Paps is too much of a softy to actually try and kill them or anything." 

 

I look over and see as the tall skeleton announces something, then see Frisk's ruby soul being pulled out from their body. I then feel my own soul come out at the same time. Sans and Papyrus both look between our souls. Sans whispers, "Buddy, I told you that you didn't have to worry about anything. How did you get your soul out?" 

 

Sans was trying to get me to put it back, but every time I tried to usher it into my chest, it refused. Papyrus had this look of confusion in his eyes, but had to continue his battle with the child. When he threw an attack at the kid's way, the attack was mirrored and aimed at me too. I dodged it of course, and Papyrus looked over in confusion again.

 

Sans was silent the whole time, because for once in his repeated existence: he didn't know what was going to happen. 

 

I had to tell him, no, I need to tell him. I braced myself and my hand gripped the soft scarf around my neck. "Papyrus-"

 

"You.....You Are A Human, Aren't You (Y/n)." He says this more as a statement rather than a question. I slowly nod, unable to look the kind skeleton in the eye sockets. I was waiting for him to burst out in anger for having lied to him, even if I never did it directly. *He's going to hate you and he's never going to forgive you for being a dirty liar!*

 

"So....The Smaller Human is Wearing clothes, And You Are Also Wearing Clothes. And You Are Wearing My Scarf.....YOU TWO WERE BOTH PLANNING ON DATING ME FROM THE BEGINNING!"

 

What.

 

 That was not the reaction I was expecting.... Frisk walks over and gives me a wink. ***Were they signing to the taller skeleton the entire time?!*** I guess that was why they didn't run over or anything before. But dating?! Did it have to be dating!?

 

"This Is Just Like From My Dating Manual!!! Then Let Us Commence In The Dating Process!!!!"

 

And that was how I had my first date.

 

~°•☆•°~

 

...And ended up going to Papyrus' and Sans' house. Sans didn't talk much. He was too busy trying to figure out why everything was happening differently for some reason. What was I doing to the game?

 

The date had ended with Papyrus telling us both that he didn't have the same feelings for us. That instead, he felt mutual. Frisk insisted that we be friends instead, and Papyrus was so happy to hear that. When I asked Sans about it, he admitted that Papyrus didn't have many friends, and that having earned two in the same day was like the best thing ever for him.

 

Papyrus then took us to his house for a platonic date. "You mean like hanging out?" "Yes! Exactly It!"

 

Papyrus went into the kitchen to make us a spaghetti feast to "boost our friendship levels", and Frisk wanted to explore the house. Sans was gone again, and Papyrus told me he was most likely in his room. I decided to join the taller of the skeletons in the kitchen. He was happy for the company and chattered on and on until he suddenly became quiet.

 

"(Y/n), You Are A Human. Why Did You Hide This From My Brother And I?" I mentally sighed in relief. Well, at least he didn't know that Sans was a part of the lying. But I was hoping avoid the confrontation. Even if this is a game and these characters are just part of it, I still felt like I had lied to an actual friend.

 

"Truthfully, I thought you would hate me. If you want your scarf back, you can take it. I understand if you hate me though..." I shut my eyes tight, feeling on the verge of tears.

 

Silence.

.

.

.

 

I feel something pat my head soothingly. I look up and see Papyrus smiling at me in the most sincerest way I've never seen from anyone.

"(Y/n), My Job Is To Take Any Human That Comes By Here And Take Them To Captain Undyne. And Yet, I Don't Want To. I Have Decided To Sacrifice My Thoughts Of All That Hullabaloo To Be With My New Friends Instead. Who Needs All Those Things Anyways!"

 

He looks so....wise. I unwind the scarf and wrap it around his neck. "Thank you Papyrus. For everything. And you really should take you scarf back, it's part of your amazing armour. Also, it suits you." He laughs a small "Nyeh heh heh." as he then turns to make the pasta again. And for a few seconds, I look at the skeleton and notice just how handsome he is, and the way he smiles....I feel my cheeks redden a little and avert my eyes to the boiling pot of water on the stove.


	5. They Have Phones In The Underground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter for ya! Hope ya enjoy it!~

It was when I was taking a bite out of Papyrus' spaghetti that my phone went off with the sound effect of a pikachu. Meaning I got a text from someone. I swallowed the glittery pasta in my mouth and unlocked the screen. It was from Mikey, obviously. I mean, who else would be texting me?

 

[What's up? You sounded kinda stressed out in that voice mail. And don't try to tell me it was nothing like usual.]

 

Whoa. I checked the reception on my phone and noticed I had all five bars. ***I was right, pretty good reception.*** I was contemplating whether or not to text him back when Papyrus noticed my device.

 

"(Y/n)! You Have A Phone! This Is Wonderful, Now We Can Exchange Phone Numbers!!" I took another mouthful of spaghetti (which in all honesty was not bad, it just had industrial glitter in it, and the sauce needs some more spices.) and looked at the tall skeleton in confusion. 

 

Swallowing, and partially coughing from the sparkly stuff, I asked,

"You guys have cell phones down here too?" Papyrus nodded his head. "Of Course. Alphys Made Phones For Every Monster!" He pulls out an orange phone with spaghetti stickers (what?) Stuck on the back of it. Sans also took his out, which was light blue with a hot dog phone charm, and waved it slowly in his hand.

 

Frisk took their flip phone out to show me. _'Don't you remember (y/n), Toriel gave me a flip phone so I could contact her.'_

 

I noticed that compared to my touch screen, the skeleton's had a much more highly advanced version that I've never seen before. "Whoever this Alphys is, they seem pretty good at creating such high tech things." Papyrus nods in agreement eagerly. "But That Is To Be Expected. She Is The Royal Scientist. She Even Created The Best Number One Star of The Underground, METTATON!!!!"

 

Papyrus spaces out with stars in his eyes, probably fanboying over this "Meta-tun" whoever. Sans pushes his phone at me. "Here kid, let's exchange numbers." ***Wow, real smooth.*** I think in a playfully sarcastic tone. I give him my phone and we add ourselves to the contacts. Papyrus pops back into reality and exchanges information with me as well.

 

I then do the same with Frisk. They give me a questioning look. "Hey, you never know when you may need me, or vice versa. Also, we're friends flower child, that's enough for me." Frisk snorts at the nickname. _'Flower child?'_

 

I give a half laugh and point to their hair. In it, there was a yellow flower from before, still stuck in it this whole time. "When we first met, you fell on a bed of flowers, remember? Faced down too, if I might add. I think it's got a nice ring to it."

 

They smile and seem to carefully study the almost golden petals. I lean over and study it myself. "Aha! I think I know what type it is. It's a buttercup, and quite a strange one too. They're really adorable flowers!"  

 

 _'How did you know?'_ I give them a sheepish grin. "I...I'm interested in flowers and their properties and stuff. They're so lovely yet also quite interesting with what they can do, like healing or their delicate beauty. I was thinking about maybe becoming a florist one day? But I don't know...." Frisk playfully blows raspberry and places the delicate plant in my hair _. 'Believe in yourself (y/n), you have more determination in you than you think.'_

 

I smile at the child, and unbeknownst to me, Sans was watching the little exchange and unconsciously smiling warmly. 

 

***

 

We all finished our food and Papyrus piled us all up on him and carried us all to the living room. (Frisk on his left shoulder, me on his back, and Sans underneath his left arm.) He then placed us all on the couch in one easy swift, and sat in front of the tv to turn it on and change it to a Mettaton movie. "You Have To Watch This, Humans! This Is One Of Mettaton's Best Movie Yet!" 

 

We sat and watched it till the end of the credits. Well, Frisk and I did. Sans had actually dozed off some time ago. Before Papyrus could notice, I gently elbowed Sans awake. Papyrus turned to us and asked us what we thought of the movie. Frisk gave two thumbs up, I told him it was...interesting, and Sans gave him a generic response. 

 

Papyrus went off on another speech about how amazing Mettaton is, and I looked over at Sans and saw him give a snort of dissatisfaction. I guess he doesn't like this robot guy...girl? Whatever it was, very much. I think the robot monster wasn't that bad. I'm not saying the acting and all that was spectacular, but Mettaton seems like an eccentric monster, so who knows?

 

Papyrus droned on and on, and then placed another Mettaton movie into the vhs player. Those things are ancient... I hear a muffled pikachu sound come from my pocket. I pull out my phone, which by the way had a chibi skeleton phone case. It was another text from Mikey.

 

"Who's that?" Sans whispers to me. I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew he was sitting next to me, yet I still jumped. Sans smiled smugly at my reaction, but asked again. "Who's Mikey?" I realize I never told them about him. And he's my only other friend too, how could I forget?!

 

"Mikey is one of my only friends. Here, I have a picture of him." I go to my gallery and pull up a photo of him smiling at the camera with that same old goofy grin on his face, holding up the Legend of Zelda sword he got at a video game convention. He was so happy with his find that he told me to take a picture of him with it to remember this moment.

 

I smile, feeling nostalgic. "I guess you could say he's a video game nerd. He gets his hands on every game he sees. But really, he's the only guy I can tolerate. Or any other human being. Everyone else thinks they're better than people like him and me, and treat others like dirt most of the time. Humans can be so cruel.... But I guess that's what happens when you're what they call _different_." I grimace and Sans puts a comforting boney hand on my shoulder.

 

"Thanks, but yeah. Mikey's an okay dude. But sometimes he annoys me with his over protective side. One time I got a scrape when we were riding bikes, and he insisted he should help me walk back home and bandage it himself. I was pissed at him, did he really think I was some sort of fragile sissy? I proved to him that I was a tough cookie, and not some dainty girly and made it home pretty easily. He looked so mad at me for some reason and told me I was so thick headed sometimes and ran home. We didn't talk for days until he showed up at my door step and apologized. That was, what, three years ago?"

 

Sans hung onto every word of my story. "I've known him for longer though. Way longer. But he never outgrew his mother hen side. He's been acting like this a lot more lately. Like right now, look at this text."

 

[(Y/n), Christie tells me you've been home for a while now, so at least answer me so I don't worry.]

 

The short skelly carefully studied my face for a reaction. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and texted Mikey back.

 

{I'm fine. Will you quit bugging me? I'm actually doing something important to me right now.}

 

I then placed my phone faced down on the couch. Sans looked satisfied with my reaction and how I responded to Mikey. "Aw, we're "important"?" I looked at him and blushed. "Q-quit reading what I text, that's very rude!" I whisper back. Sans only chuckles, and for some reason feels relieved about how I see this "Mikey" guy.

 

Papyrus was sleeping on the floor, and Frisk had fallen asleep leaning on the arm rest of the lumpy yet comfortable green couch we are on. My phone goes off with a call this time. I answer it quickly, hoping my ringtone didn't wake the two sleepy heads. Sans just watched, feeling himself snoozing away himself.

 

"Mikey, what the hell!! I told you I was busy!" Mikey doesn't respond for a moment. Was he even still there? Before I can say another word, I hear him speak in a quickened tone. "How are you answering my call?"

 

"What are you talking about? With my phone obviously."

 

"But Susie told me you've been passed out on your desk in your room for a while. She just checked right now, and you still are. She just called me to let me know so I wouldn't worry about trying to reach you."

 

I feel my body fill with panic. Sans notices this and right away wakes up completely. "U-um...you know Susie! She's always a prankster. She's obviously trying to mess with you, seeing if you're gullible enough to fall for it." 

 

Mikey then lets out an airy laugh. "Dang it, she's good. She's such a good liar! Well then, if you're not sleeping, what are you doing that's oh so important?" I bite my bottom lip and look over at Sans for help. He looks back at me wide eyed and shrugs. 

"It's none of your beeswax." I tell him lamely. Mikey puffs out some air, unamused. "Really? I'm pretty sure you're home, being a loner in your room like always. It's not like you know anyone else to even hang out with but me." His words stung me, but Mikey probably didn't notice he did something to hurt me. If he did, he would always immediately apologize. Sans sees the look on my face, and yanks my phone out of my hand. He's ready to give this "Mikey" a piece of his mind.

 

"Actually, (y/n) does have other friends that aren't you. She doesn't **need** to rely on you ya know. Anywho, right now she does need to do some well deserved snoozing. If you don't stop annoying her pal, _**we're gonna have a  b a d   t i m e . . . .**_ and I'm pretty sure you don't want that."

 

After a while, I hear Mikey trying to mumble out (in a shaking, fear filled tone) and ask who he was talking to and something else about how I know this ~~skeleton~~ guy. Sans flits his eye lights at me, and suddenly gives me a suggestive wink. The mischievous glint in his eye lights tells me that he's up to something. Something I'm not going to like.

 

In a seductive, deeper voice, Sans says into the receiver:

 "Actually bud, I'm the important thing she's doing."

 

***THIS SKELETON HERE!!!!!! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS HE THINKING?!!!!!!!????!?***

 

My face burns up so bad, I can almost see it glowing. Sans then hangs up and returns my phone back to me, with a shit eating grin plastered on his skull.

 

"Problem solved. Now let's nap." He snaps his fingers and a blanket appears on top of Papyrus, another on Frisk, and an even bigger one on both of us. "S-S-S-Sans! What?!! I don't...?.!." He just uses the remote to turn off the tv and snuggles deeper into the couch. "It's just a blanket, s'not like we're sharing a bed or sumthin..." I can tell he's already falling asleep, he's slurring his words.

 

He knows I'm not talking about the blanket we're sharing at all!! Well, I am _now_. But that's not the point!! He blatantly told Mikey that we were....well, to put it kindly,  FUCKING!!! I think about getting up, but I do feel pretty exhausted. Maybe it was all the crazy stuff that's been going on, or maybe it's just feeling like I don't give a flipping seal anymore. I check the time on my phone. It's 7 forty five back at my reality...and time does seem to be different when I visit the game. ***Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a few minutes...***

 

I feel the pressure of the forming headache leave when I feel the comfort of the green couch surround my shoulders as I go off to dream land.

 

~°•☆•°~

 

I wake up again to a skelly using me as a human teddy bear. And if it wasn't bad enough, that wasn't the reason why I woke up. I woke up because I heard a camera shutter sound effect go off. I see the child with their flip phone in hand, giving me an innocent smile. 

 

 _'I hope you like hugs, cuz Sans can snuggle for days.'_ They sign, and leaves me to have to awkwardly peel the skeleton from the embrace. He barely opens an eye sluggishly and chuckles. "If you're gonna ask me to let go, the answer is I'm too comfy to." I can't help the blush that spreads on my cheeks when I hear his low, groggy voice. ***almost kinda adorabl-*** My cheeks flare again when I feel the skelly tighten his grip on me.

 

I give an exasperated huff and think up of plan B. Actually, plan B just so happens to be waking up right now. I get Papyrus' attention by whining. "Isn't there a brave and courageous hero to save this poor human from this mean 'ole Sans?"

 

Papyrus jumps up immediately and puffs out his chest, his scarf somehow flailing in the nonexistent wind. "I, The Great Papyrus Will Save You (Y/n) Human!!" He scoops us both up in his arms, and easily separates Sans from me, and holds Sans up to eye level by holding onto his hood. Sans is slack in his hold. He lazily gives his brother a wave, and Papyrus flings him back onto the couch. 

 

He isn't complaining, and doesn't even move to a more comfortable position before he's sleeping again. Papyrus holds me bridal style and announces that he is the greatest human saver in the underground. I am laughing and having too much fun to notice the position I'm in. Frisk just takes picture after picture of the action.

 

Papyrus sets me down and tells us he is going to make breakfast. I have a feeling that it's going to be spaghetti. As I stretch my arms over my head, I freeze as realization dawns on me. "Wait, what time is it?!" I zoom over to my phone and almost drop it. It's 7 forty five......A.M.

 

I pull Frisk aside and explain to them that I need to go home NOW. "Frisk, I need to make it to school by eight twenty. Please tell me you know where there's another one of those yellow diamond like thingies?!" They nod and quickly take my hand and lead me outside. 

 

"Shouldn't we..?" Flower child signs, _'Don't worry, I'll tell Sans what's going on after we get you home.'_

 

When we come up to another snowy area that looks like any other one, Frisk sticks their hand out and the weird thing appears again. They save, and then give me an encouraging smile. _'Good luck on this "school" thing!'_

 

I smile back and feel the familiar glow of light envelop my body. This time I notice how warm it is, and that I don't have to close my eyes. I catch a glimpse of black, but it left so fast that I thought I imagined it.

 

 

I wouldn't know until later in my future, that the black object is much more important than I could have ever thought.


End file.
